ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Recon
Ghost Recon, formally known as Delta Company, 1st Battalion, 5th Special Forces Group, and also known as The Ghosts, is a Tier 1 special operations force of the United States Army. Their operations are kept highly classified. It is shown that the Ghost Special Forces Teams have multiple designations and is commanded and administrated by the Joint Special Operations Command and is Special Mission Unit of the U.S. Armed Forces, participating in highly classified covert operations. They are similar to the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta ("Delta Force") who are also part of the U.S. Army, Naval Special Warfare Development Group ("DEVGRU" or commonly referred to as "SEAL Team Six") of the U.S. Navy SEALs, and the 24th Special Tactics Squadron of the U.S. Air Force. Ghost is also known as the''' Group for Specialized Tactics''' (GST '- where the term "'Ghost" derives from) unit. GST Team are supported by the the Central Intelligence Agency's Special Activity Division's Special Operations Group (SAD/SOG). Ghost Special Forces Teams operate in Advanced Force Operations Teams or AFOs. Overview The 5th Special Forces Group, 1st Battalion, Delta Company is an elite American Tier 1 Special Operations Force within the U.S. Army located at Fort Bragg, North Carolina part of the "Green Berets" or U.S. Army Special Forces. Armed with the latest weapon systems and equipment and trained in the best field and combat tactic, they are the most Specialized and Qualified Special Operations Team JSOC has to offer. First in last out because of their experience with striking swiftly, silently and invisibly, they are sometimes referred to as the 'Ghosts Operators'. They are inserted into hostile or enemy territory prior to an invasion, sent forward of friendly forces positions or deep behind enemy lines, or operate clandestinely or covertly in a politically-sensitive region. Ghost Special Forces are Special Deep-Reconnaissance commando teams. These are the Ghost SF Roles during Combat Deployments *Special Reconnaissance *Special Recovery *Combat Search and Rescue *Counter Terrorism *Counter Intelligence *Counter Proliferation *Counter Narcotics *Direct Action *Raids *Sabotage *Foreign Internal Defense *Conventional Warfare *Unconventional Warfare *Clandestine Operations *Black Operations *Covert Operations *Special Operations Offensives *Hunt and Kill Operations *Assassinations *HVI Protection *Local forces training As Special Operations Operators are trained to execute raids (focused short-duration attacks). Typical tasks include: to assassinate or kidnap high value targets, secure or destroy sensitive documents and classified hardware, sabotage or harassment of the enemy. Structure When deployed into combat, the 'Ghosts' are usually organized into Fireteams. The GST is organized into a Combat Team sized force comprising of 200-250 Operators. Major Scott Mitchell is the commander of the Ghost Special Forces. Captain Nick Salvatore, Captain Jennifer Burke, and Captain David Foster command their own teams after a number of years with the Team. Around the 2008 Russian war, the Ghosts were divided into the following classes: *Riflemen *Support *Marksmen *Demolition Current Ghost SF Teams are organized into Advanced Force Operations. *AFO Team Predator *AFO Team Hunter *AFO Team Alpha *AFO Team Bravo Post-Russian Insurgency, the team was reorganized into the Group Special Tactics, and given dedicated logistics support and air support. Also around that time the team was reorganized into three classes: Specialist, Assault, and Recon. Known Operations The missions the Ghosts take can range from anything from Hostage Rescue to Convoy Escort. Known areas of operations include Georgia, Russia, Ethiopia, Cuba, Panama, Mexico, Sri Lanka, North Korea, and Kazakhstan. The North Korean missions were documented on the Military Channel's show Modern Heroes after 2011. The episode included interviews with members of Alpha Team. The Ghosts also fought in England during the hunt for the "Snow Maiden." A team also conducted an amphibious operation in Norway. The Ghosts conducted Operation "Take Down Overlord" in Russia, and a Ghost Lead led a team to Sokolov's base. The Ghosts were also deployed to Nicaragua, Zambia, Georgia again, and Russia during the time of the Raven's Rock coup. Equipment The 'Ghosts' use a variety of weapons and equipment such as the: *M16 *M249 SAW *XM8 *M60 *FN-SCAR *M14 *XM29 *Modular Rifle-Caseless *M468 *PSG1 *MSG-90 *M4A1 *HK416 *M24 *M95 *M14 DMR *G36K *M9 *L96A1 *Rx4 Storm *AS50 *Px4 Storm *Cx4 Storm *AT4 *ACR *M110 *MK 46 Recently the 'Ghosts' have started to make use of the Integrated Warfighter System which includes the Cross Com ver 1.0 and 2.0 systems. They also use high-tech gadgets like the UAV Drone and the Warhound. Notable Members 2008-2011 *Harold "Buzz" Gordon *Leah "Lindy" Cohen *Susan Grey *Klaus Henkel *Scott Ibrahim *Will Jacobs *Dieter Munz *Guram Osadze *Henry Ramirez *Jack Stone *Nigel Tunney 2007-2013 *Scott Mitchell *Marcus Brown *Jennifer Burke *Alicia Diaz *Matt Beasley *David Foster *John Hume *Bo Jenkins *Mike Kim *Alex Nolan *Derrick Parker *Joe Ramirez *Nick Salvatore Other Sri Lanka *Bill *Garcia *Jordan *John *Parker *Ramirez *Stiles *Wayland Ultranationalist conflict *Banshee *Duke *Haze *Mint *Richter *Saffron Other *Hibbard *Booth World War III/Insurgent conflict/Raven's Rock coup World War III *Alexander Brent *Lakota *Daugherty *Schleck *Riggs *Heston *Noboru *Copeland *Park *Jay Boleman *"Schoolie" Insurgent conflict *Ghost Lead, H.A.W.X. Raven's Rock coup *Ghost Lead, Russia *Chuck *Bones *Haynes *Richard Allen *McGann *John Kozak *Ghost Lead *Robert Bonifacio *James Ellison *Unidentified Ghost *Biggs *Mast *Andrew Ross Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Desert Siege'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Island Thunder'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' (novel) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Combat Ops'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Predator'' *''H.A.W.X.'' *''Tom Clancy's EndWar: The Hunted'' *''Ghost Recon: ALPHA'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier'' *''Ghost Recon Commander'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Choke Point'' *''H.A.W.X. 2'' Trivia *From the missions they are sent on The Ghosts may be used as a Quick-Reaction, Reconnaissance,or Hostage Rescue units *From what Scott Mitchel said about the death of Ramirez and his team the Ghosts have never lost 4 people or been that demoralized. *The multiplayer classes in Future Soldier are Rifleman, Engineer, and Scout. Category:Military units